


a fool's hope

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences on Kylo Ren & Rey.</p><p><b>01 - Motion</b><br/>There’s a brutal economy to the way she moves; he can’t keep his eyes off her, even when he should probably be focusing on her weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fool's hope

**01 - Motion**

There’s a brutal economy to the way she moves; he can’t keep his eyes off her, even when he should probably be focusing on her weapon.

**02 - Cool**

She is fire and light and warmth, and it has been so long since he stood in the sun

**03 - Young**

Their connection is a fresh thing, easy to sever; he doesn't.

**04 - Last**

Rey can't decide if she's angry their moments of quiet don't last, or relieved.

**05 - Wrong**

His shirt is in tatters and his breath comes hard in his chest; there is blood smeared across his mouth, and she _wants_.

**06 - Gentle**

Her fingers brush his cheek (he wishes she would scratch instead).

**07 - One**

There will be others from the Light, and he is supposed to care about that (he doesn't).

**08 - Thousand**

“There are so many reasons I shouldn’t be here,” she murmurs, and kisses him.

**09 - King**

“Master of the Knights of Ren,” Snoke murmurs, “and you cannot control yourself around a simple scavenger.”

**10 - Learn**

She won’t have him as a teacher; she is a scavenger, after all, and pilfering his knowledge in bits and pieces suits her far better.

**11 - Blur**

It’s hard to keep her head around him - the things she knows and the things she feels blur together, and keeping her goal in sight becomes that much harder (her lightsaber hisses into his skin anyway).

**12 - Wait**

Waiting for him to return to the Light is a fool’s hope; she has always been good at dragging things.

**13 - Change**

The unexpected part (other than all of it) is that she doesn’t expect him to change.

**14 - Command**

She has spent so long running from him, but when he tells her to leave him, she stays.

**15 - Hold**

The thing is - the thing is, he doesn’t have any hold on her, not really.

**16 - Need**

She will live without him, be _better_ without him; he is the only one between them who needs.

**17 - Vision**

She doesn’t see him in her future - not like this, anyway.

**18 - Attention**

It’s impossible for him to focus when she’s there (it’s impossible for him to focus when she’s not there, but that’s her fault as well)

**19 - Soul**

“You’re only stuck in this place if that’s the choice you keep making,” she pants, and her lightsaber is at his throat and his eyes are wild in the silver light.

**20 - Picture**

She drinks greedily and without thought for his gaze, tipping her head back to get the last drops out of the canteen; he is hungry, he can’t look away.

**21 - Fool**

“This is stupid,” she growls, and kisses him.

**22 - Mad**

She doesn’t exist to soothe his rage (she doesn’t exist for him at all).

**23 - Child**

There is so much uncertainty in him, and he cannot tell if it starts with her or ends there.

**24 - Now**

They meet again and again, and whether they kiss or try to kill each other, there is never any future in it.

**25 - Shadow**

A part of her wants to blame her darkness on him, but isn’t that impulse its own shadow?

**26 - Goodbye**

“I’m not sorry,” she whispers; his fingers brush her face, and he dies with her lightsaber between his ribs.

**27 - Hide**

He begins to wear the mask around her again (it can’t keep her out).

**28 - Fortune**

“I wasn’t _meant_ for anything,” she spits at him, because Rey doesn’t run away from her choices.

**29 - Safe**

She has come closer to killing him than most, and he has never felt safer

**30 - Ghost**

He hadn’t been sure, somehow, if he was really still alive (not until the bite of his own lightsaber in her hands had woken him up)

**31 - Book**

He had thought her easily read; it is becoming uncomfortably clear to him that he may have made himself open to her instead.

**32 - Eye**

“You nearly lost it,” she murmurs, and he has to bite his tongue against the _sound_ that wants to escape him at the touch of her fingers on his face.

**33 - Never**

It won’t happen again, Rey promises herself, and burns the slow clench of his hands on her hips from her mind.

**34 - Sing**

Except it does, and it _shouldn’t_ , but her breath comes quick in her chest and her blood sings in her veins with the slick slide of skin on skin and--

**35 - Stop**

She’s not alone.

**36 - Sudden**

The effect of her is electrifying; his whole being is struck by Rey, and there’s no returning to a life without her.

**37 - Time**

“You _deserve_ to die,” she snarls, and doesn’t kill him this time either.

**38 - Wash**

Muscle shifts under the long stretch of scarred skin as he washes, and Rey (cheeks red) decides he’s far too pale (she doesn’t turn her back though, that would be a tactical error).

**39 - Torn**

She tells herself she doesn’t love him, but she can’t seem to let him go.

**40 - History**

She is no one; maybe that’s how she became everything.

**41 - Power**

There is a rawness to the way she uses the Force; he recognises it.

**42 - Bother**

He’s like a mosquito in her mind, _buzz buzz buzz_ (but she doesn’t like the silence).

**43 - God**

He would kneel before her, he would press his forehead to her feet; he would curl his fingers into the dirt and beg for absolution when he has not asked it from any other--

**44 - Wall**

They hit the harsh stone of the temple together and it’s pure luck that gives him the upper hand, his mouth at her throat, her hands tangling in his hair.

**45 - Naked**

He doesn’t know what he is, without the Dark Side (he suspects it might be nothing)

**46 - Drive**

“You didn’t fight for anything, let alone try to get stronger - you were _weak_.”

**47 - Harm**

“You gave in,” and if she’s crying, it’s his pain that echoes through the Force bond.

**48 - Precious**

She can’t trace how it happened, but he means something to her, in the end.

**49 - Hunger**

There are three ways this ends (him dead, her Dark, him something new entirely) and he doesn’t know which he wants most (other than her)

**50 - Believe**

“Try harder,” she says, and tosses the smoking wreckage of his lightsaber at his feet.

 

 

he wants to.


End file.
